


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Jo_StClaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Insecure Tony, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Steve Rogers, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_StClaire/pseuds/Jo_StClaire
Summary: When Tony is suddenly in an accident after a particularly bad battle with some doom bots, he wakes up in the hospital with no memories of anything or anyone from the last four years. No Battle of New York. No Avengers. And Especially, no Steve Rogers. Will Steve be able to refresh Tony’s memory and remind Tony who he is? Or will Tony move on and leave Iron Man and the Avengers behind.





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Deep breathes. That’s all Tony can will his body to do right now. He can’t open his eyes, can’t move his arms or legs. Hell, he isn’t even sure he wants to at this point. Breathing. It's simple and repetitive.

Okay, he thinks. I can do simple.

Suddenly he feels a strong hand grip his forearm. Not callused and rough like his own, but he wouldn’t necessarily call it delicate and soft either. The hand isn’t particularly tight, but it's sturdy. Tony wouldn’t call it safe, because Tony sure as hell doesn’t feel safe right now.

But It's comforting in a way. Grounding. Letting Tony know he is apart of the outside world, even if he can’t directly interact with it.

Pain starts to shoot through Tony’s head, landing somewhere behind his eye socket. He wants to scream out. But he can’t. All he can do is breathe.

His breathing starts to become more laborious. Quick and frantic, Almost as if he was going to have a heart attack. The hand tightens considerably. Panic. Tony thinks. Suddenly the hand leaves his arm and is replaced with two on either side of his shoulders. They are holding him down slightly.

The pain is getting more intense.

It’s one of the worst he’s ever felt in his life. And that's saying something considering what he’s lived through. Tony wants to sob. Cry out for help. For something, for anyone to help stop the pain.

Then just as quick as it came, it was gone. And Tony’s eyes fly open.

He can see, he can move. Tony thinks hastily. Tony jerks up and headbutts the person holding him down. Crying out in pain Tony’s head flies back to the pillow he was previously lying on. He faintly hears a grunt over his cry. He looks over and sees a large blond man holding his head in his hands. Not looking directly at Tony.

When he does look up a second later, Tony is met with blue eyes. Blue eyes steeped in so much sadness that it almost takes the breath out of Tony.

This man is in so much pain. But, not physical pain like Tony is in. Is it anguish? Tony doesn’t know if there is a proper enough word in the English language to depict correctly what he sees in this man's eyes.

“Tony..” the blue eyes say softly. So softly Tony isn’t sure the man said anything at all.

Blue Eyes leans closer and begins raking his eyes all over Tony’s face. Searching. Tony doesn’t know what for, and he really doesn’t want to ask.

Blue Eyes suddenly softens and a small sad smile presents itself on his lips. His eyes flash with a multitude of emotions so quick Tony couldn’t decipher them properly.

“Tony.” Blue Eyes says again, stronger this time. He reaches out and pats down Tony’s hair.

“I thought I lost you. I-” Blue Eyes clears his throat. “We can’t lose you Tony.” he finishes.

Still patting Tony’s head, his other hand reaches for Tony’s hand which was closest to him. Holding it in his grasp, Blue Eyes starts rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on top of it. Tony assess the man in front of him.

He was in wrinkled, and what seems like are at least a week old, clothes. His blond hair was messy and all over the place, as if he hadn’t properly brushed it in days. There was a stubborn wrinkle in between his eyebrows that made him seem like he was always worrying.

Hell, maybe he was. Tony doesn’t know. He doesn’t know who this Mr. Blue Eyes is, but Tony’s sure as hell that he knows Tony. If his current hand placements are anything to go by.

Blue Eyes suddenly asks “Are-are you in any pain? God, I’m sorry Tony I should’ve asked earlier.” Regret and slight panic slipping into his tone. Tony opens his mouth to speak, to tell Blue Eyes that he’s alright when suddenly pain starts to shoot through his head and right behind his eyes again.

This time Tony gets to scream out, and lord does he scream. He screams his lungs out, probably scaring the living shit outta Blue Eyes because his hands are suddenly off of Tony. He hears the chair Blue Eyes was sitting in slam to the floor as he stands. Nurses rush into the room moments later. Surrounding Tony as he screams his head off.

“Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, please tell us what hurts so we can help you. MR. STARK!” a nurse is yelling at Tony over his screaming.

“M-my e-eyes. My head-d” Tony stutters. Internally cringing at the sound of his own voice. It sounded as if he’s been gargling sand and glass. His voice rough and damaged sounding.

Then one of the nurses hits the button for his morphine drip. Within seconds a cool rush of relief comes. Tony sighs. The whole room seemed to relax with him.

When Tony opens his eyes and peers at Blue Eyes again. He looks worried to all hell. That wrinkle is deeper and more pronounced as he watches Tony from the corner of the hospital room. It seemed as though he was giving the nurses room to work around Tony. One of the nurses offers Tony water and he nods his head weakly in acceptance. The tepid water feels heavenly on his dry throat. He greedily drinks as much water as he can before the nurse gently takes the cup away from his lips. Tony lays back and starts taking deep breaths again. A woman then comes in with a clipboard and introduces herself.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I’m Dr. Young. I’m going to ask you a couple of questions is that alright?” She asks in a soft voice. Tony nods slowly in response.

“Okay” she nods and begins reading off of her clipboard ”Firstly, can you tell me your full name?”. Tony clears his throat.

“An-Anthony Edward S-Stark” he fumbles through his name. Almost as if he was a toddler who hadn’t yet mastered speech. Dr. Young nods and hums affirmatively

“Alright, and can you tell me the date Mr. Stark?” she asks next

Tony shakes his head ‘no’ because he honestly couldn’t tell her. She writes something on her clipboard. She then looks up at Tony and schools a very serious look on her face.

The intensity of her brown eyes makes Tony want to look away.

“Mr. Stark. Can you tell me who this man is?” She asks, turning her body and pointing at Blue Eyes who was still standing in the back of the room. Hearing this question he perks up and is now staring at Tony more intently than before. If that was even possible

“Uh-” Tony begins.

Trying to search is mind for a name, or maybe a memory of this man that wasn’t from a few moments ago. After about a minute Tony shakes his head ‘No’. He watches Blue Eye’s face fall. His eyes filled with the same pain as earlier. But this time it seemed almost worse because this time Tony is sure he caused it.

Dr. Young nods and sets her clipboard down.

“I see,” she says in a clipped tone. She then turns to Blue Eyes

“Might I speak to you alone Mr. Rogers?” she asks in a delicate tone. Blue Eyes nods wordlessly and then follows Dr. Young as well as the other nurses out of the room.

With everyone gone from the room. Tony suddenly feels very alone.

It sends a shiver up his spine. He turns his head slowly and tries to peer out of the window in his hospital room. All he can see is empty tree branches. It must be winter, his mind supplies.

Winter.

It's Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! this is my first fic ever so please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Also, Follow me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelgayshippings


End file.
